Heir of the Senju revised
by kumar9900
Summary: alright basically my idea of Heir of the Senju revised to suit me. one on one paring no harem or 2 girls. sorry to those that expect it. no Yuri or Yaoi. i really cant say much else except, i'm sorry about this very very long delay. so read on and tell me about mistakes. please be specific about the things you have a problem with, i'm not a mind reader


A/N: okay this is the start of the editing. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Remember Naruto is 12 years old right now meaning he is older than the rookies by 2 years plus isn't Naruto supposed to be 2 years older than the other kids in the anime since he failed twice before finally passing.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

It was tenth of October. The day the village celebrated the defeat of the most feared demon. The Kyuubi No Kitsune

The streets were filled with noise but not happy noises; they were the noises of a child screaming. Everyone just didn't care since it was Him! Naruto looked back at the man who threw another Kunai. Naruto turned into an alleyway and unfortunately it was a dead end, the man came into the alleyway his breathing only lightly shallow. The man took a deep breath and pulled out 3 kunai's, each one resting between his fingers. Naruto saw that the Kunai's extirior an eerie blue; the man smirked darkly and threw the projectiles. Naruto watched in horror as the 3 objects multiplied into 6 then 12 and finally 24. The man watched in satisfaction as most of the kunai's pierced the boy's body only leaving his face and neck unharmed.

**30 minutes later**

Naruto stirred and felt immense pain hit his body. His eyes snapped open wider as he screamed at the top of his lungs, his screams stopped as Kyuubi started to heal his injuries.

"Why, why are you doing this to me?" Naruto cried out. Unfortunately his cries only spurred the man on even more

"You dare ask why? You little bastard! I'll kill you!" cried the man he raised a sword over his head. Naruto looked around trying to find a way out but found no escape. That's when it happened. Everything around Naruto froze; a white light covered the area. Naruto looked around trying to find a trace of the alleyway or the man but found none, suddenly a voice echoed around the white area.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto froze, the voice had echoed at first but when the last word was uttered it was very close to his left ear. He turned his head to see brown coloured eyes, Naruto became startled and jumped back.

"Who are you and why did you add Namikaze to my name?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the man, only for the man to chuckle at the antics of the boy

Taking in the man's appearance Naruto only stared at the man's face; his mind flashed to the picture of the Hokage Mountain, he stared at the picture for a while but his attention was drawn to the first face on the mountain. Suddenly it all clicked into place the man in front of was the First Hokage, Hirashima Senju!

"Well now that you seem to recognize me why don't we proceed with why I called you Namikaze" the man smiled at Naruto making the creases around his eyes increase, although Naruto felt a bit uneasy, he was sure he could trust the man. Hirashima sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to him indicating to Naruto to take a seat, Naruto obliged quickly.

"Naruto the reason I called you Namikaze is because it is part of your full name" Naruto looked at Hirashima strangely, the first Hokage sighed and said

"Allow me to elaborate. Your father was Minato Namikaze, my student Sarutobi's successor to the title of Hokage better yet you may know him as the Yellow Flash. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki better known as The Bloody Habanero" Naruto's eyes widened and watered up, he let out a few sobs but controlled himself and wiped his face clean with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm Sorry I didn't mean to do that" Naruto put on a fake smile and gave him a thumbs up, Hirashima frowned at the boy.

"Naruto drop the mask, I am a Hokage I can tell when you are putting up a brave mask, I admire that you want to remain strong but if you keep doing that it will break you." Naruto's expression soured before going blank, Hirashima smiled lightly as he noticed the boy relax. Naruto looked at the man before asking

"Why are you here and how are you here? It couldn't be just so that you could tell me about my name and who my parents were" Hirashima was a bit surprised by the boy's perception but accepted it as a part of his life of being a host to Kyuubi. After all it was the same for his wife.

"I guess I should tell you from the start. Naruto when I was Hokage I married a woman Named Mito Uzumaki, she was the first host of the Kyuubi. We lived a happy life until it was revealed that we could not have children or it would unravel the seal that was keeping the Kyuubi imprisoned, we could not take that risk. So we continued on living happily until the council demanded a new host that could participate in battles. I refused it since to have a new host the old one would have to die." Hirashima took a deep breath and continued

"Then came the Uchihas or Madara Uchiha specifically, he challenged me for the right to rule Konoha. We fought for 3 days and 3 nights and finally came to a conclusion when I crushed Madara's limbs using my bloodline. The Uchiha leader died that night but due to my extensive injuries, I wasn't able to live much longer either.

When my body was brought back my wife took a part of my DNA and chakra and infused it into a necklace. So that anyone who would wear that necklace would have the power to control all Bijuu's and supress them; my wife gave that necklace to your mother. Kushina Uzumaki was brought to Konoha for a single purpose, which was to be the new host of the Kyuubi; it was only natural that the necklace be passed onto her.

Later in that year my wife passed away but not before sealing the Kyuubi into Kushina. Unfortunately the necklace had been destroyed when the Kyuubi rampaged, the power of the necklace returned to my spirit" Hirashima gave out a sorrowful sigh at the memory of his wife. Naruto stared at the man before saying

"How do you know all this if you were dead?" Hirashima's eyes widened a bit, his mind went into overdrive _'How am I supposed to explain that that to a kid?!'_he mentally screamed. Hirashima coughed and regained his composure.

"Well I have done something's I'm not proud of but they had to be done because the village needed to become stronger. So because of those things I became a wandering soul, helping people when I could" Naruto nodded at the man, Hirashima sighed in relief as the boy didn't question him further.

"You know you failed to mention, how the Kyuubi relates to me in anyway" Hirashima's face turned to one of contempt

"Ah this is the hard part of this conversation. Well you already know that the Kyuubi tried to destroy the village 12 years ago. All villages have a tradition that the host of a tailed beast must be related to a Kage to keep them loyal to the village.

What you don't know is that you were the only new born child on that day and you were the hokages only son at that time, he sealed the Kyuubi inside you to prevent it from slaughtering the village but I know he has regretted that ever since."

Naruto had stopped paying attention to the man after he said that he had the Kyuubi inside him but Naruto wasn't naïve he figured it out the moment the Hokage started talking about the Kyuubi's past and he only needed to hear it from him to confirm it. The only part that shocked him was that his own father that sealed it inside him, Naruto's breathing became heavier, he felt angry, used and then discarded when he is no longer of use to the village.

Hirashima for his part was concerned, at first the boy concealed his emotions but now they were literally flowing out of his body. The white space around them started to tear up; the walls melted down and were replaced by a brown wall, the roof was pitch black except for 2 pipes, one coloured red and the other coloured blue, the floor was covered with water but it was only up to their ankles.

Both males looked behind them where 2 large red eyes stared at them. They both felt an over bearing presence, Naruto let out a gasp as he saw a set of sharp teeth. Kyuubi let out a large roar creating a large tsunami wave heading straight for the 2 males, the water seemed to grow in mass as it travelled.

Hirashima was unfazed by the action and stepped in front of Naruto and raised a hand; Naruto watched on in amazement as wood broke through the floor and formed a wall between them and the water. Naruto watched as the water came into contact with the wall, he had expected the wall to at least budge but it stayed strong separating the water not even letting a spec touch them. Hirashima let the wall drop and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto let's meet your prisoner" Naruto gave a shaky nod. They both walked forward in a slow stride, until they were close enough to feel the beasts breathing.

Kyuubi raised its head and came into the light so that it was visible. It was then that Naruto was truly terrified, the Kyuubi had red-orange fur, and it had the upper-body structure of a human, complete with thumbs on its clawed hands. It growled at them both letting out red air from its snout.

Hirashima spoke out "What do you want Kyuubi?" the large beast let out another roar before speaking.

"I want freedom, you humans have imprisoned me for a long time and now I want out" the fox grumbled, Naruto stood there dumfounded, he turned to Hirashima.

"You never told me that thing could talk!" Kyuubi snarled at Naruto for being referred to as a 'thing'

"Watch yourself boy, I may not be able to physically harm you but I can still make you go insane"Naruto nodded meekly

"You know that you are a mass power of destruction Kyuubi and releasing you in the middle of the village I made is something I would never do." Kyuubi grumbled about 'humans being too sentimental about their possession's'

"Fine I offer the boy a deal" Hirashima looked a little suspicious but let the fox go on

"I want the boy to collect all my kin and keep them close that way I can at least communicate with them." Hirashima was sceptical

"And what would Naruto get out of this deal?" Kyuubi retorted by saying

"The boy would gain allies, allies that he needs, allies that can make him powerful and my chakra." Naruto remained silent while the conversation went on. Hirashima's turned to Naruto and asked

"So what do you think Naruto?" Naruto thought about what he had been told

"So what you are saying is that you can make me super strong" Hirashima sweat dropped at the boy's explanation but nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." Naruto said.

"Well I have to go now but there is one thing Naruto." Hirashima said. The man put a hand onto Naruto's head; the arm was glowing in green energy which disappeared into Naruto.

"From now on You are also my legacy and You are the Heir of the pure Mokuton bloodline. when you meet the Hokage again I want you to say to him 'I am disappointed in you Saru-chan' on my behalf" Hirashima faded out of existence and so did the rest of the world. Naruto now saw the outer world again, the man still had the sword over his head but he was moving slowly.

"Naruto listen to me! this is the last time I will ever be able to talk to you" Naruto recognised the voice as Hirashima's

"Naruto close your eyes and feel the energy inside you. Do you have it?" Naruto nodded not knowing how to respond.

"Now direct it into the spikes in your body and direct them at the man" Naruto did as he was told. The spikes shot out letting his body fall to the floor and pierced the man. The man staggered back before falling forward making the spikes dig deeper into his body. Naruto landed on all fours but he couldn't stop the flow. Roots burst out and wrapped around the man. Just when the Anbu were going to interfere, the roots started constricting around the man; finally it ended in a shower of blood. The Anbu the leader who had gravity defying hair picked up Naruto and took him to the hospital while he sent deer to report to the Hokage.

Hokages office

"Hokage-sama!"

The Sandaime groaned as he looked up wearily. It was ten o'clock, he had just finished all of his paperwork for the day, and he'd expected to be able to go home and snatch a few hours of blessed Icha Icha Paradise before having to return to his desk. Unfortunately, it seemed that Kami had taken a perverse pleasure in denying him holy book.

"Yes? What is-?"

He trailed off as he looked at the doorway. Standing there was an Anbu, face covered by a deer mask. From his build, the Hokage could clearly tell that it was a man, but that was not the only thing he could tell from the man's body. The knuckles clenched so hard they had turned white, the small trembles, the slightly shaking voice, all this spoke a clear message; this man was terrified.

"We - we have a situation regarding U-Uzumaki Naruto."

Dread washed over the Sandaime as he leapt to his feet. "What's happened? Has there been another attack?"

"Yes-"

"How is he?"

"He's in the hospital, being treated for blood loss and exhaustion, but Hokage-sama...His attacker..."

The Sandaime looked at the ANBU sternly; ready to issue an order for the man to spend some quality time with Morino Ibiki. "Who was it?"

"We can't tell...he's dead."

The Sandaime felt no sadness at this, only surprise. "How did he die? Why can't you identify him?"

The ANBU took a deep breath. "Hokage-sama, I think you should see for yourself."

Death site

It was horrible. The only way to describe the man was that he was one of Orochimarus experiment's gone wrong. The body was mangled beyond recognition the only way to identify the man was through a blood test and with the medic Nins around it was easy but the roots did not want to let him go.

The Hokage looked at the body with distain and orders the Anbu to burn his body and remove all evidence of this incident.

"Oh and deer-san please burn the roots and tell Tenzo to meet me in the hospital"

Hospital

The Sandaime walked in followed by Inu and Tora

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling" the Sandaime greeted the boy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto looked up at the man with narrowed eyes

The Sandaime looked confused but before he could utter any words Naruto cut him off

"Old man, Tell me why! Why wasn't I told about the fox and my parents" The Hokage's eyes dropped to the floor

The Hokage was about to retort when Naruto said

"You kept in the dark; people hated me for something I had no control over. All these years' people told me that I was abandoned"

The Sandaime Looked down in shame, shame at himself for not protecting Naruto and shame at the fact that the villagers would treat their hero like prey, hunting him down and beating him savagely.

"How do know all this?" Naruto gave a dark smile

"A ghost of your past told me Saru-chan, oh and he said he was disappointed in you" the Hokage stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Which one?" Naruto held up one finger making the hokages feel startled.

"What else did he say?"

"He told me that I'm the heir to his bloodline and to his clan" the shock hit the Hokage like a train. Sighing, he decided to do what was right.

"Naruto the reason we didn't tell anyone was because you would have been hunted by the other villages"

"Old man, I don't care what happens anymore, I want the world to know who my parents were and I want to be treated like I would have been if my parents were alive." The Hokage nodded. Just as Naruto was about to say something again an Anbu with a blank mask came into the room and said

"Hokage-sama, the council requests your and Uzumaki-sans presence immediately. The elders say it's urgent" The Sandaime looked annoyed at the mention of the council but gave his confirmation to the Anbu. The Hokage looked at Naruto and said

"Naruto if you want to be treated right, you will have to confront the council with me." Naruto nodded and leapt out of bed, his injuries were minor after the doctor had treated them.

Council chambers

Naruto and the Hokage burst into the room along with 2 Anbu's. The occupants of the room stood up and bowed showing their respect to the Hokage. The Hokage approached his seat while leaving Naruto in the middle of the room along with the Anbu. The Sandaime switched into authority mode

"Please address the issues elders" Danzo walked forward and said

"Hokage-sama we believe it is time for you to execute Uzumaki Naruto" No one said a thing.

"Who is "we" Danzo-san?" the Hokages voice took on a hardened tone, Danzo remained unaffected.

"By "We" I mean all of the council" This caused an outrage but strangely enough it came from the Shinobi side.

"Danzo don't drag us into your schemes!" Hiashi said coldly

"Danzo-san were it not for the fact that you over ruled the adoption of the boy, we would have taken him in the moment he was born" Chouza said. The other clan heads agreed with the Akimichi clan head. The Hokage lowered his hat to hide the smirk on his face.

"Danzo-san, next time I ask you that you confirm that you have everyone's support before including them in you decisions" Danzo grit his teeth but remained silent.

"Now do you have a reason as to why you want to execute Uzumaki-kun" instead of Danzo saying anything, a civilian responded

"Hokage-sama there is no need to justify this; we all know that the boy is Kyuubi. That thing has killed thousands of people before and it will do it again, we all know that you lost your wife in the Kyuubi attack. So why not take revenge on Kyuubi while it's weak" the man sneered while looking at Naruto who was glaring at the man.

"Anbu! Arrest that council man for breaking my law, put him at the top of the list at the I&T department and make a special note that only Ibiki is to handle him" The Anbu nodded and dragged the screaming man.

"Now that matter shall be dropped since no one could provide a valid argument. Now there is something I have never revealed to anyone, the Yondaime had a child. Only me and Jiraiya know this and decided to keep it a secret but it has come to my attention that I should never have done that." Everyone looked eager to find out who the child is.

"That child is none other than Naruto Uzumaki! Now before you say that this is a lie, think about it would Minato choose any random child to host the Kyuubi?" the shock went around the room the Shinobi cheered while the civilians raged.

"Hokage-sama even if he is the child of Minato-sama, the demon sealed within the boy's body would have consumed the boys soul by now" a fat man from the civilian side shouted, the Hokage felt weary there was no reasoning with these people; with that decided he unleashed K.I.

"Council man watch what you say! Not only is Naruto the Son of the Yondaime he has been given the power of the wood style by the spirit of Hirashima Senju himself. I can testify to this myself, so unless you want to challenge my authority I would suggest you stay quiet. From this day forward Naruto will be known as The heir of the Senju, Namikaze and the Uzumaki. If that is all I'm very tired and will be going back to the office. Dismissed!" Everyone filed out some being happy and some being outraged.

"Naruto come with me my boy we have some things we need to talk about" The Sandaime disappeared in a puff of smoke along with Naruto.

Hokage's office

"Naruto, it's not going to be safe for you in the village for a while. I am going to send you on a training trip with some of the best ninja's to learn from. You will be gone for 2 years, after that I will evaluate you and give you a rank based on it. Neko!" an Anbu with a cat mask appeared kneeling.

"Neko I want you to take Naruto around and buy him the essentials for becoming a ninja along with a set of new clothes. Dismissed!" Neko disappeared with Naruto who had million watt grin on his face.

"Inu" The Hokage called out, the air around the wall shimmered before revealing an Anbu with a dog mask.

"Inu, I want you to gather your squad; you will all be teaching Naruto how to become a Ninja for the next 2 years. I want you to train him in all the basics then let him choose what he wants to specialise in" Inu nodded and vanished.

TIMESKIP: 2 WEEKS LATER

The Chunins at the west gate woke up feeling someone using _Shushin_ to arrive.

"Good to see you awake Izumo-san and Koketsu-san" Tora said with sarcasm

The two Chunins turned to see an Anbu squad standing there.

Suddenly the Hokage arrived with Naruto. Over the week Naruto had gotten a new set of clothes consisting of a blue sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants. The Sandaime started introductions

"Alright Naruto these are the people who will be teaching you for the next 2 years. Tora here is the only other person in the village that can use Wood Style aside from you. Inu is our Ninjutsu specialist and has learned over a thousand Jutsu's. Neko is our Kenjutsu and Genjutsu specialist and finally Turtle is our Taijutsu specialist and Survival specialist. My boy, listen to what they say and follow their orders. Is that understood?"

"Alright Old Man, I will see you in 2 years" Naruto gave the Hokage a quick hug and walked towards the Anbu squad.

"Take care of him you four" the Hokage said sternly before using _Shushin___to go back to his office and start working on his paperwork.

Tora picked Naruto up and put him on his back. Inu turned to the squad and nodded. The squad disappeared from view.

Finish chap 1

Alright tell me what do you think about this? Okay so the way he gets his powers is different but I reckon this way was better. 


End file.
